1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid discharge apparatus provided with a liquid discharge head which has a driving section to be driven so that the discharge pressure is applied to a liquid in order to discharge the liquid from a nozzle and a wiring board which is connected to the liquid discharge head, and a method for producing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, an ink discharge apparatus such as an ink jet printer is known as the liquid discharge apparatus provided with the liquid discharge head. A certain ink discharge apparatus is provided with an ink-jet head which has nozzles and driving sections for discharging an ink from the nozzles, and a flexible wiring board which is connected to the ink jet head. Electrodes, which correspond to the driving sections, are formed on a surface of the ink-jet head. Lands, which face terminals electrically connected to the electrodes, are formed on a surface of the flexible wiring board. The terminals are formed of a conductive adhesive and have a bump-shaped form. The lands are brought in contact with the terminals, and thus the electrodes and the lands are electrically connected to one another.